The Sisterhood
by Laetus Fabricor
Summary: The good of the many does not out way the good of the few. The Sisterhood lives by this creed and if necessary, they will use force to take down those who use their money and power to get away with crimes. It isn't a surprise when they agree to join Shepard when she hunts them down. Only question is what the hell are their names? Thane x Harriet (fem!Harry), Jeff x Luna
1. 1st File

" _Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."_

* * *

 **1st Target:**

She could remember dying. It was a bitter moment filled with memories of all that she had given up, all that she had lost (a family she had never known, Sirius, a _childhood_ ). When Voldemort asked her to walk to her death, she hadn't even been surprised. It was more a feeling of deep acceptance.

She had known for years that she was going to die. Everyone does, they just forget it until the moment hits them in the face and gives them whiplash. She, on the other hand, had always known her life was finite, transient and most likely going to end in the hands of the dark lord. Which it totally was (in your face, bad divination grade).

She merely watched as the man raised his wand and sent a green bolt at her (It was eye-searing, branded in her mind like the brief memories of her parents that was scarred by their murder). But she stood with her head held high and she waited for it to come. Everyone thinks that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. It doesn't.

One moment she was breathing softly… the next she wasn't.

* * *

 **2nd Target:**

It was cold and misty, an echo of king's cross station. Her eyes tried to pinpoint something to look at when a cold hand gripped onto her shoulder. Spinning swiftly, she saw Dumbledore smiling kindly at her in his usual manipulative smile. She glowered at him as his smile grew.

"Do you not like this form?"  
"On the off chance you're _not_ him, what is there to like? This is the body of the man that designed me to be a martyr. To have myself killed because he made everyone think I was a saviour. Him and hs damn prophecy." she grumbled, glaring as the elderly man took the form of a much younger man in a tailored suit.

"Does this suit your tastes more?" he asked.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am the concept of death. A figment of existence. I am the embodiment of transience," he explained with a flamboyant raise of his hands "And this is Limbo. The place between life and death. What happens from here is your choice."

* * *

 **3rd Target:**

She walked down a single path with him, their heels echoing against the unknown floor. An enigmatic smile rested on his face as he stared at his pocket watch before putting it away. He watched as her hands clenched and unclenched over and over. "Does the scenery not please you? I could change it if you wish," he told her as the cold expanse turned into a warm, lush scenery of a mountain heel at sunrise.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him "Stop trying to be so accommodating, you are here to remind me of my inevitable end!" His hands reached out and took hers in a gentle hold, stroking the back of it. "Harriet… Death is neither good nor bad. I simply exist. My existence is a reminder for people to celebrate their lives for it cannot be appreciated without an unknown end."

"You… you collected my hallows. My wand, my stone and my cloak. You are the first to do so, the first to prove a good heart despite it all, even _after_ the fact that you were made into a _martyr_ by people who could have protected themselves. So the very _least_ I could do would be to be accommodating."

* * *

 **4th Target:**

He gave a sad smile as she began to cry. "Why are you the first person to say that? A man that wasn't even a part of the war?"  
"I was a part of it. Just… not in the conventional way." he replied wryly. She let out a choked laugh, wiping away her tears. "There is something I must tell you though. Despite the stories saying that you would be my mistress after collecting the hallows… it is not true, rather, you would be my champion instead. I can give you a boon, an early reward for this contract so to speak."

"I can give you two choices. "You can go onto your next adventure and begin your duties… or you may return to your life as Harriet Potter."  
"Next adventure?"  
"Yes, a new trip. I can't promise it will be nice however…"  
"I'll take it. I don't want to go back. They can deal with Voldemort on his own. I'm not gonna give up my chance at freedom for people who refused to stand up for themselves."

"I want a life." she cried  
"Very well, my champion. Just remember, I can still grant you a boon."

* * *

 **5th Target:**

Taking her hand, he took her down the grassy hill. The wind shook her black hair as it went by. The birds sang and for the first time in her life, she could pause to listen (it was sad she had to wait for her death for it to happen in the end). Closing her eyes, she let Death guide her through nature before coming to a halt.

Opening her eyes, she saw a large door wrapped in ivy and growth. The sun streamed through overhanging leaves and small squirrels jumped from try to tree. A peace she had never seen before, the closest she had ever come to it was in the Forbidden Forest which suffocated the joy she saw with malice and a cloak of cruelty that ensnared the forest.

"Step through this door, and you will enter another world. One where there is no magic, but evil nevertheless. One which is much further ahead in time. You will be a newborn and you will have the memories of this world, the perks of being my champion. You will be free."  
"How do I act as your champion, exactly?"  
"You maintain balance, _of course_. At any given moment, there is an equal amount of living souls as there are of the departed souls. Every time a living soul dies, a departed soul reincarnates to maintain _balance._ But a disturbance is coming. One that will destabilise this delicate balance we have. One that you, as my champion, must aid to stop."

Nodding, she turned away from him and went towards the door. Placing her hand on the cool metal handle, she couldn't help but smile as he said:

"Don't worry, by the way, you aren't the protagonist. This time, you will be the assisting side character that people expect little from."

Pushing the creaking door open, she walked into the black expanse ahead and her eyelids closed once more and began to fall.

* * *

 _ **TADA! I love Mass Effect, it's amazing. Sadly we don't have enough crossovers for it, which is what I live for! So I decided to make this, it encorporates ideas from Assassin's Creed and Hitman (mostly just how they do targets**_ _ **and the reason behind the sisterhood). Also, Thane will live hands down. My heart was too weak to watch the cutscene let alone write it. No, heellll no!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. 2nd File

**6th Target:**

Harriet Potter was born to loving parents on Earth that looked eerily like her original parents from her first lifetime (she had given Death, who she later named Tobias for the sake of ease, a stern talking to. One which he found incredibly amusing as she had been five years old at them time. He had just smiled his enigmatic smile and patted her on the head, saying she deserved at least one life with her parents).

She had excelled in her studies with Tobias at her side, hidden in reflective screens. He would aid her by pointing out flaws and mistakes, helping her be the best that she could be. She became so much more _focused_ than in her past life (mostly because she didn't have a homicidal megalomaniac after her).

* * *

 **7th Target:**

At age sixteen she was admitted into Saint Celine's Academy for Young Girls, an Earth based school that, in the words of the students, collected prodigies as if they were stamps. Majority of the students were humans with the occasional Asari or Turian girls. Unlike most students that excelled greatly in one specific aspect, Harriet was a jack of all trades. She did relatively well in all aspects, never truly excelling like others. _Just_ the right amount of mediocre to be unnoticeable.

* * *

 **8th Target:**

When she walked into her dorm, she was surprised to see familiar faces from her old life. _Hermione_ was sitting at a desk working through a set of maths questions on the computer and _Luna_ was lying on what was most likely her bed and typing on her omnitool, most likely programming the one linked to it. They were both math geniuses but Hermione was interested in engineering while Luna prefered computing.

But, what was most surprising was the fact that Draco was there. Not as Draco, _of course_ , but as _Draga_. She was a girl from a high class family with a love of chemistry (a scary love). She looked so different to the Malfoy that Harry knew. Her platinum blond hair was cut relatively close to her head with a long, sharp fringe. Her face was a lot softer than Draco's had been and throughout it all, Draga hadn't been corrupted by social beliefs on blood purity.

* * *

 **9th Target:**

Harriet was at war with her art teacher. Choosing art as her extracurricular subject was meant to be fun and relaxing. She had not expected her teacher to be someone who picked favourites and a control freak that blackmailed her with a grade by threatening to take over her entire project, telling her how and what to sketch, draw and paint.

It was after another one of her regular arguments when the unexpected happened. A pair of familiar twins rushed inside. Not the Weasley boys, but rather the Patil twins. The two of them had snuck in after the teacher had walked out and had asked for paint (knowing the old woman would refuse to give it to them for no other reason but spite).

After snapping out of her awe, she pointed to the back of the room where paint bottles stood in rows. The two grabbed them and ran off and she only saw them again later that day when they slid into the chairs in front of her in the school canteen. Padma was apparently in for her proficiency at gymnastics whereas Parvati had high level biotic ability. The two chattered on and on giving her all the gossip around the school at the time. The two were walking databases on what was happening around the school.

Then Harriet's number of friends exceeded from three (even if Draga's friendship was begrudging) to five.

* * *

 **10th Target:**

Blaise was another familiar face. It was slightly heartwarming to see all these people around her that she remembered, even if two of them had gone from male to female ("Tobias, explain. Now"). The italian girl was up on the school stage during a drama class that Draga had dragged her too (which wasn't that hard as Harriet was more than happy to avoid her art class that was happening at the time).

The spotlight was on her and she read her lines beautifully. The words that came out of her mouth were loud and clear and so heart wrenching, her voice danced around the room. The emotion on Blaise's face pulled on her heartstrings and she wasn't going to deny the few tears that slipped out.

"Draga, what the hell is this?"  
"Welcome to the Blaise effect. One way or another, when she starts acting, you will get pulled into her orbit and then you're doing everything she wants."

* * *

 **11th Target:**

Blaise was the last to join their group and was the last piece to their puzzle. The group, despite all their differences, worked cohesively as a single unit. One that hid in the sidelines, that one group that was aware of all the gossip going around the school or who was breaking their dorm's curfew all the time.

* * *

 **12th Target:**

When Tobias showed up one day (in the flesh instead of just false reflections in glass and mirrors), and said "Let me tell you a story", she wasn't surprised. And then she just realised exactly how she was supposed to help maintain the balance between life and death.

* * *

 **13th Target:**

She kept it secret until the second to last week before their graduation, when she gathered the group in an abandoned classroom. Luna sat behind the teacher's desk, accessing the school system and began hacking the cameras and mics as the others walked in. She had told the hacker first, knowing immediately that the girl would join and would help out when she told the others. Draga sat on a desk with her legs crossed and Blaise leaning against the side of it whilst Hermione was on the other side and the twins sat in chairs next to each other. When Draga opened her mouth to ask, Harriet raised her hand and said "wait for it". After a few moments, Luna said, "You have twenty minutes, maybe less if they realise I'm looping the camera feeds and muting the mics. Go."

"I don't know how else to say it, but this galaxy _sucks_!" Harriet ranted "We live in a galaxy where people can get away with crimes because of money and power. Crime rates on Earth have risen by 20% in the last 150 years, yet our governments are too busy trying to get a seat on the citadel council to care. They say that 'we need to focus on the bigger picture' so no one does anything when people get high and OD on drugs, they don't help kids with bad backgrounds get a better chance in life because it helps them feed their galactic army!"

"While this is true, Harry, we're eighteen, we can't do much about it," Draga said  
"Draga, we're prodigies. We're the best at what we do, we are meant to inspire growth. Yet for some reason, it seems like the only options we have for the future is either joining the systems alliance that doesn't really seem to care about the people, or corporations that harm the people." Harriet retorted

"I agree with you Harry, but what can we do?" Hermione asked.  
"Ever heard of the Sisterhood?"

* * *

 **14th Target:**

"Since when did you know about the Sisterhood?" Blaise asked (Harriet wasn't surprised that the Italian girl knew about the organisation. From what Tobias said, her mother had been a prolific member in her time when she had hunted the men that had led to the death of her husband and Blaise's father, gaining the moniker of a black widow). "What's that?" the twins asked.

"The Sisterhood is a human organisation that was made in the fifteenth century in an attempt to fight back against the nobles who harmed their servants and the lower class. They brought swift retribution and justice to those who were able to escape the law through their money and status. They did everything from assassinations to cons. The Sisterhood has factions everywhere, and even after six centuries they are still uncaught." Blaise explained, inspecting her nails in a casual manner. Hermione's neck swiftly turned to Harriet, so much so that the latter thought she got whiplash, hissing "You want us to become vigilantes?"  
"No one else is doing anything!"

"Harriet, you've always had weird ideas, but this is by far the craziest! We could get _arrested_! We should just leave this kind of things to actual law enforcement," the bushy haired woman replied with a sigh. "Yeah," Harriet snorted "'Cus that turned out so well."

"Look, with our abilities, we have the chance to do something good! You're really gonna let this pass by?" the bespectacled youth inquired. Parvati looked at her, honestly contemplating it, when she asked "How exactly would this work? Can we really just _join_?"

"The reason the sisterhood hasn't been taken down after six centuries is because there is no real leader like with most organisations. The factions are run independently of each other and very rarely do they interact. As long as what you're doing is righteous, other members won't do anything against you. Even if a faction is caught, other factions will continue to run," Blaise explained

"That's why we're making our own!" Harry declared  
"We?" Draga asked skeptically  
" _We._ "

"5 minutes left. They noticed me but I'm using proxies so they think it's coming from outside but they're fighting back. Hurry up." Luna notified them.

* * *

 **15th Target:**

"We will have certain roles in our faction, but it can only work if we all do it. We work best when we're all together. Luna will be our hacker and our informant, obviously. Padma, my gymnastics buddy, you'd be our infiltration expert. And don't try to deny it, you all but live in our school's vents. Parvati, you'd be our hitter," she began listing off  
"Short, simple, self-explanatory. I like it"  
"Blaise, you'd be our grifter and connector. You can get in and out of places with a smile and the bat of your eyelashes and with all the murdered stepfathers you have, you have a lot of connections."  
"They weren't murdered. They died of accidents or natural causes, I have no idea what you're talking about," the girl replied, to which the entire room looked at her with disbelieving looks.

Chuckling, Harry returned to her list. "Draga, you'd be our chemical expert. Nowadays, everyone is taking red sand or hallex. You'd be the best shot we have at figuring exactly what is hurting people… or y'know… how to effectively kill a person without getting our hands dirty…"  
"Interesting." the blond mumbled, a smirk on her face as she rested her head on her palm as she kept watching. "Hermione, you'd be our strategic commander. You were a chess master at fifteen and have an eidetic memory. You'd be the best at this. You constantly have different strategies running through your head. Guys. Together, we would be unstoppable!"

* * *

 **16th Target:**

"I'm in!" the twins announced, walking toward Harriet and placing their hands on top of hers in a pile. Draga grinned, jumping off the desk and placed her hand on top "Me too." Then Blaise joined in. Luna called out "My hypothetical third hand is with you all, I am in. But we have two minutes before I'm locked out and we need to run."

"Mione?" Harriet mumbled. Sighing, the tanned girl got up and placed her hand above all of their's and said "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Laughing, they all threw their hands up and began to ran out of the class and down the corridor as Luna disconnected the computer and ran after them.

* * *

 **17th Target:**

After their graduation, they all sat on their favourite bench on a hill as they watched the sunset together. "So what now?" Hermione asked them as she stretched.  
"Now, we prepare. We become the best. I'm gonna join the System's Alliance and get into their N7 program one way or another."  
"Same," Parvati added "They have a great Biotics course, I wanna master mine."  
"You'd willingly work with the army you despise?" Draga asked  
"Worth it, if it means we can help some people"

"How about you guys?"  
"I'm going to Sur'kesh, they have an amazing chemistry based university. If I'm gonna be the poison mistress of our team, I might as well be perfect at it," Draga explained.  
"My mother is going to teach me her craft while I go into a degree in linguistics," Blaise said.  
"I found a coach who's willing to make me the best," Padma said "People say she's brutal, but we need brutal at this point."

"I got a place at Harvard's Math 55 course: Honors Advanced Calculus and Linear Algebra. Hermione is coming with me…" Luna mumbled. The other girls screamed and tackled them in hugs, celebrating their genius. "You guys will do great!" Parvati exclaimed. After a good thirty minutes of celebration, they got up one by one and began to walk away, except Harriet and Parvati who went off to the Systems Alliance's closest recruitment office.

On their way in, the two girls bumped fists and Harriet sent the last message on their group chat (one that Luna had encrypted).

" _See you all in 7 years."_

* * *

 **18th Target:**

Walking into her mother's office, Blaise watched as she dismissed her guards. "Mother, I need your help."  
"Oh?"  
"I'm about to do something very stupid… I need you to teach me to grift. I'm going to be a Sister." suddenly she heard a sniffle and asked "Mother are you crying?"  
"They are tears of joy, my dear. Tears of joy."

* * *

 **19th Target:**

Draga sat in the induction ceremony at her new university. She was one of the few humans in the school, surrounded by Salarians and a few Asari. It was so different to Saint Celene. She listened to the Director of the school continue to talk at length, starting to miss her dysfunctional friends.

* * *

 **20th Target:**

Luna and Hermione sat in their new lecture hall, listening to their new professor speak at length about the course load and content. The two sat silently, waiting for things to happen. After they graduated, the two had plans to become corporate hackers ('play the system to your strengths', that's what Blaise and Harriet told them). It would be good pay to pay for their residency afterwards, and they would be able to know how to get into places that they worked afterwards. Sighing, Luna took a sip of her Cafpow.

* * *

 **21st Target:**

Parvati and Harriet cursed their drill sergeant. Basic training was demonic and they were setting everyone up for failure. They had bruises and sores in places they didn't even know existed, but it was worth it for their Sisterhood. Their creed kept them going.

" _The good of the many does not exceed the good of the few"_

* * *

 **22nd Target:**

Padma landed a spinning flip perfectly. Then she heard the coach yell "Again! You messed up the landing and you can extend your toes more! You want to be the best right?!" Sighing, she got into position again. "This is for the Sisterhood" she repeated over and over in her mind as a mantra to keep herself from screaming at the aging woman in rage.

* * *

 _ **Hello all! I'd like to thank everyone for favouriting and following, it means a lot ^-^ and a special thank you to those who reviewed, they warmed my heart. As you can see Death's Inevitable Kiss (cool penname btw), Luna was not Harriet's boon. Technicaly the reality this fic is set in, is an alternate reality, so Death/Tobias didn't need to do much aside from just plop Harriet in the right place/time as the other girls and the Potter's would be there anyway. Also genderbend Draco because: A- Why not B- I always headcanoned he'd be super**_ **super _good at potions and they would need a poison master in the group. And Genderbend Blaise because his mother killed 8 men and got away with it and more men kept marrying her. That skill of wrapping people around her finger was needed._**

 ** _I used the Patil Twins instead of the Weasley ones because the Patil girls are a lot more suited in this case. The Fred and George would bring back to harsh memories of the war (George losng his ear, Fred dying) so the Patil girls are better in that aspect and in this case I think the Weasley boys wouldn't necessarily take it seriously? (tell me what you think?) and Luna and Hermione are the maths geniuses of the group because Hermione was canonically super smart, i just think because Magical Britain didn't have a intelligence test (IQ tests, skipping years to do exams, etc) and she spent so much time making sure Harry and Ron didn't die so it wasn't as well shown just how smart she_ could _be when she wasn't worrying about psychos trying to kill her and a bad education system. A_ nd _Luna is computer god. I leave it at that._**

 ** _Tell me what you think of it all, I'd like to know! Enjoy! ^-^_**


	3. 3rd File

Note: sorry if dividers aren't visible, they don't particularly like me and often don't show up. Hope it's just my pc, but letting you all know just in case

" _...A map to a one man maze that never sees the sun  
Where the lost are the heroes  
And the thieves are left to drown  
..._

 _As we walk in a straight line  
Down in the dirt with a landslide approaching  
But nothing could ever stop us  
From stealing our own place in the sun  
We will face the odds against us  
And run into the fear we run from  
It has begun"_

It Has Begun- Starset

* * *

 **23rd Target:**

It was a month after they gained N7 status when Harriet Potter and Parvati Patil disappeared. A week later, the other sisters of their faction each received a phone call with an edited voice telling them to "Scatter" and new omni tools that were obviously programmed by Luna. Throwing their old ones into away, they followed the coordinates on them to a ship in the Citadel's northern port.

Hopping aboard, Hermione made her way through the maze like ship and saw everyone standing around the cockpit as Luna sat with a computer connected to the ship's autopilot. It was a tear filled reunion as they all grabbed each other and hugged it out. Seven years, they hadn't seen each other. Seven years. And it didn't take long for them to regain their ability to work in unison again.

* * *

 **24th Target:**

Their first job was a Salarian Corporate CEO that Tobias had given Harriet the name to. He made public announcements and his company's accounts said they gave large amounts of money to charities regularly, but the charities only ever received a limited number of the funds. With Luna's skill, she was able to find most of 'donated' money in a side business.

Through a lengthy and extremely underhanded plan, courtesy of Hermione, which landed the man in rehab for his Hallex addiction by bringing to light the money he used for it. Through this, his embezzling came to light and the money owed to charities was given to them.

* * *

 **25th Target:**

Soon, the Sisterhood became more prominent to the criminal underworld, quickly taking the Galaxy by storm. People tried to hire them, each one turned away (they didn't take contracts) and Tobias continued to give them names (even if the other girls didn't know about him).

* * *

 **26th Target:**

When Harriet saw the SSV Normandy SR-1 be destroyed above Alchera, she was sitting down in front of a large screen in an office space in the Citadel. Apparently, Blaise's fourth stepfather knew a guy, who knew a guy that knew a slum lord who gave them a good deal for it and the personal rooms above. Under the name of 'Scales Consulting and Associates'. They outfitted it with screens and computers and private servers that Luna had outfitted with self destruct codes ("Because anything can happen and I don't want to end up in jail"). The travelled citadel space hunting down killers and con artists that got away.

The destruction of the ship filled the sky as it burned in the atmosphere. Explosions lit up the screen with hues of cool yellows and warm orange as pods escaped the wreckage. Two days later the citadel declared that Commander Jane Shepard had died and Tobias was at her door (which was _incredibly_ odd since he never used doors, he would just show up and annoy you) telling her that "It had begun", whatever 'it' was.

There was a huge memorial for her, more for the sake of advancing the Alliance's reputation than anything else (even in death, they couldn't help but use her. After all she had done for them). From there, more and more of their targets ended up being killers, so they began to fight fire with fire. For two years, this ruthless efficiency went up and they ended up on various watchlists (yet every time people looked up the sisterhood, one out for five hundred posts would actually talk about it's true history. No one wanted to admit that the ruthless vigilantes that had been traversing citadel space for three years were human).

* * *

 **1st File:**

Shepard looked at the two thick dossiers in front her and sighed. The Sisterhood was… incredible. Fourteen assassinations and cons could definitely be attributed to them and another 30 that were only a possibility in the last year alone. They took down CEOs, VIPs and others that were meant to be untouchable. They were ladies to be respected at the very least for the work they did (even though a part of her was annoyed that they were working as vigilantes instead of joining CSec or the like).

She was definitely sure that they were all human (however many there were) considering the extensive history of the organisation that Miranda had given her (When she saw that they went back to the _fifteenth_ century, her jaw had hit the ground).

"Everything ok?" Joker asked  
"This last group that I need to get… They are insane… I don't know if it's one person or a group, but some people think that the hacked CSec for information on an assassination target." she explained  
"Really? Damn… I wanna meet who did that,"

* * *

 **27th Target:**

The Sisterhood first met Shepard on a hunt. The man had killed people with his badly built buildings, a sky bridge had collapsed because he had skimped on resources. A dozen people had died, and the narcissistic sociopath had a 'number system'. He had an auditor calculate the number that people could be used to _buy_ people off, _knowing_ that his actions would result in death.

* * *

 **28th Target:**

It was fairly easy getting Blaise into the party he was holding 'in memorial of those that had died' with her family connections. Draga had gotten in my knocking out a waiter and taking his uniform and place at the bar. Parvati was slithering through the vents as per usual waiting to pass gear around and help the others sneak around. Luna and Hermione were in their office space, connected to everyone via earpieces and the camera's around the building that Luna had hacked into. Harriet was stationed in the opposite building with a silenced sniper rifle and a specialised scope that had been modified to pick up heat signatures of sapient species, ignoring those given off by the building itself.

"Blaise, I'm ready when you are," Draga whispered into her comm. The Italian woman smiled warmly at their mark, pulling her long hair over her shoulder and placed a dainty hand on his bicep. "Why don't I get us some drinks, I'd love to talk some more about your philanthropic work,"  
"Of course," the man smiled, watching her walk off towards the bar. Her blue boat-necked dress was obviously from a time before humans joined the citadel space and it wrapped around her curves and the fabric moved in just the right way as she walked. He was unaware when she reached up and pulled a small pill from within the locket she wore and placed it between her ring and middle fingers.

Once she arrived at the bar, her blonde teammate pulled out two drinks and placed them on the glass bar. Picking up one in each hand, she shifted one hand a bit and dropped the pill inside the drink. Slithering through the crowd like the master her mother had trained her to be, she passed the bad drink over to the man and they talked for a few moments. She smirked into the rim of her flute glass as he took a sip.

It didn't take long for the emetic poison to kick in. He started making a few retches and she immediately began to ask if he was ok. She quickly directed him into an empty toilet that no one was around him and waited outside for him and walked off.

Suddenly, someone she recognised stepped in her path and said "Hello. I think you can help me."

* * *

 **29th Target:**

Harriet paused when she heard the light shuffling of leather. Tilting back, she kept her body relaxed and kept herself focused on the person sneaking up on her. Suddenly, she grabbed a knife from her thigh and pulled it out, running at the Drell that stood behind her. Their knifes clashed over and over in a dance. She ducked a swipe and punched him in the gut.

He doubled over as she jumped back. He ducked a kick and grabbed her arm, to which she jumped and used him as a balance and wrapped her legs around his throat and used her weight to drop him to the ground. She gripped tightly enough to hold him in place but not choke him as she yelled "Who are you?!"

"Please," he said "I'm just here to deliver a message!"  
"Ha! And coming after me with a knife was the best idea!"

* * *

 **30th Target:**

From within, Parvati slipped out of a small closet inside. Silently, she stalked up behind him and before she could grab his head and drown him in his own sick, she heard Blaise in her earpiece saying "Abort, Juggernaut. I repeat, abort."

Pulling her arm back, she went back into the closet and waited for him to leave before stepping out and leaving as well, turning on the glass tinters in the helmet she was wearing and sneaking her way out of the building as her twin sister did the same.

* * *

 **2nd File:**

Shepard and Thane stood in the alleyway with four women. Juggernaut, Harlequin, Ghost, Poison and Crackshot. The drell was rolling his shoulder from the harsh way that Crackshot had held gripped his arm. "You are exceedingly talented," he said to her  
"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself. Never thought I'd fight an assassin from the Hanar compact."  
"It's an honor."

"Crackshot," Poison said harshly in warning "Tell me why we shouldn't just kill you? You cost us. And you know our faces…"  
"Look, we're sorry we cost you the job… but we need your help." Shepard said  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Juggernaut asked  
"Funny story."

"And working for Cerberus now, apparently?" Harlequin asked (they had similar voices… were they sisters?) "Also, a funny story…"  
"I'd love to hear it," Crackshot grinned, tightening the grip on her sniper rifle.

"Crackshot…" the other sisters warned unison (did they have to do that a lot?).

"Look… We have one more opportunity to take this guy out. You, either help us, or we hunt you both down and kill you." Ghost told them.  
"And maybe, just maybe, we will help you out if what you're doing is for a good cause… even if you _are_ working for Cerberus."

"Let's go." Crackshot said calmly as the group walked off down the alley. Turning to her new comrade, Shepard said to him "I think we just dodged a major bullet here."

* * *

 ** _Hey! So you finally see the sisters in their own habitat as they do their job as well as the Blaise effect working on their mark very well. I feel like this story has a bit of a leverage/assassin's creed vibe going to it now that I think about it. On the topic of Harry beating Thane, don't take it as a serious thing. To be frank, Thane was holding back as he wasn't actually planning to kill her, but Harry is a trained N7 (even if she and Parvati went AWOL) and has good experience in hand to hand. These two things meant Thane_ would _inevitably lose._**

 ** _Now, I thought I should bring up the fact that as there are many side quests in mass effect 2, I was wondering if any of you want specific quests in particular (I already have plans to do Grunt's loyalty mission). I already have the next 3 chapters written, including the start of the Sisterhood's own loyalty mission. Leave a review or send a PM I'm always willing to listen ^-^_**

 ** _Prompts are open too! This is meant to be a comedy and while the original plot of MF2 will also be happening, it will be in the background to focus on the interactions between the Sisterhood and the other crew members so go ahead and send a prompt if yu have any ideas, I'd love to know them ^-^_**

 ** _On another note, here is a list of everybodies nicknames and their jobs in their Sisterhood faction:_**

 ** _Harry - Crackshot: acts as the teams weapons specialist. She's amazing at sniping and often acts as the team's 'eye in the sky' so to speak as she gives them cover in the event that something happens. Nevertheless she does very well in close combat._**

 ** _Luna - Blank: the team's hacker. If the team ever gets a target from Tobias, they only really get a name. This is so that Luna can find information on them and they can have an objective view on their target without outside influence. Her personality is a combo of Penelope Garcia from Criminal Minds and Abby from NCIS.  
_**

 ** _Parvati - Juggernaut: Team's close combat fighter and protector. If Harry doesn't shoot the opponent and Draga doesn't poison them, she does the deed. Specialises in cqc and biotics but does well with handguns._**

 ** _Padma - Harlequin: Infiltration expert, sneaks into places and hides weapons, medigel, omnigel and extra clothes they can were to sneak around prior to the actual day of attack. During the actual plan she helps Draga and Parvati sneak in and out, and sometimes Blaise on the rare occassion she's busted._**

 ** _Draga - Poison (couldn't think of anything else ^-^;; the irony works though): She often sneaks in and helps Blaise with her act. In some occassions she makes the poisons they use. Is good at thinking on the fly and is the second best liar of the group and so she gives Blaise plausible deniability by sneaking around while she keeps the mark busy._**

 ** _Blaise - Ghost: Grifter of the team. More often than not, she tricks her targets into being to focused on her that they don't notice when she slips them poison or when Draga or Padma sneak around. Very effective and she uses her family connections (the connections of her dead stepfathers) to help the group with information on the occassion Luna can't find anything, or getting them specific gear._**

 ** _Hermione - Chessmaster: As the strategic commander of the group, she often has several different plans for a mark, so much so that her contingency plans have contingencies. She can easily change her plans on the fly as well. Her mind is like Spencer Reid's (from Criminal Minds)._**

 ** _Unbeta'd so tell me if there are any mistakes_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _Laetus_**


	4. 4th File

Note: sorry if dividers aren't visible, they don't particularly like me and often don't show up. Hope it's just my pc, but letting you all know just in case

 **3rd File:**

Shepard was a bit annoyed. For the sake of their anonymity, she, Garrus and Thane would have to use the Sisterhood's earpieces and stay out of the Normandy's comm frequencies. Shepard couldn't particularly approve of killing a man, but considering what he had done… even Samara had approved of their actions.

* * *

 **31st Target:**

Shepard was with Crackshot as the woman set up her rifle in an abandoned building across from the mark's on Illios. "So… You're scarily efficient… y'know…" the redhead said.  
"Thanks."  
"So… was it one person that hacked CSec… or was it all of you? Cus our pilot really wants to know…"  
"I'd tell you… but then I'd have to kill you," the sniper grinned as she went to the small gap between the building they were in and the next. Placing her toes on the opposing wall, she gripped the open window she was slipping through, and held herself up as she placed her other foot on the wall behind her. Using her biotics and her muscles to hold herself up, she aimed at the mark as Blaise made her way inside his office. "Get ready to move out in a second."

* * *

 **32nd Target:**

This situation was far harder to work with than their original one. Blaise was able to make her way inside, but the extensive surveillance on the building meant that the only back up she would have were Harriet and Parvati. The latter of which, wasn't even able to help that much because the building's security system was so tight that it made CSec call it overkill, so she couldn't even sneak around the vents as she would normally because they had a laser grid (who has a laser grid in a _vent_?). Luna couldn't even do much even if the system was on a level 1, so that she wouldn't trigger a level 4 (which would lead to a lockdown and scanning of every individual in the building) so that she wouldn't get Parvati caught.

The drell Harry couldn't help but flirt with after their last job was there as well, acting as an extra eye in the sky to keep her safe with a Turian but considering the way he and his commander screwed up their last try, she didn't have much faith in either. Padma was making sure that the Drell was covered, while Draga made sure that the Turian didn't die while his eyes were on the corridors

Letting out a sigh, she reminded herself to trust her sisters and walked into his office.

* * *

 **33rd Target:**

After their lunch together in his office, Blaise was able to give the mark emetic poison ( _again_ , honestly Draga was going to get annoyed by the amount they were using recently) in his tea when he went off to stare at the skyline (thanking any deity out there that he had dismissed his guards). "I… seem to h-have c-caught something…" he said getting up for the toilet. Rushing off, she watched after him for a few seconds until the door closed when she rushed to her feet and plugged a USB into his computer.

"Welcome to the office of miracles, how may I assist you?"  
"Blank, you're connected," she said into her comm, using Luna's codename as Shepard and nd her two goons were on the channel. She hurdle some slurping on the end before Luna said "I'm looking for his 'number system'. Honestly this would be so much easier if he named his files obviously. I need a few minutes so I don't trigger a security breach."  
"I thought you were the office of miracles?"  
"So sorry, you were rerouted to the office of too freaking bad,"

Blaise heard Harriet snicker in the comms. "Crackshot, don't encourage her." Hermione said, following it by an exasperating sigh. Then, as the doors began to unlock, she ran back to her seat. The man walked in with a refreshed smile, showering her in apologies before taking a seat at his desk.

Everything was going fine until he saw the link on his computer.

* * *

 **34th Target:**

The second that he asked what it was, Blaise knew she was made. "Crap…" Harriet mumbled, trying to take aim as they mark took out a gun from under his desk. "Blaise, stay calm. I'm gonna make a shot," she told her.  
"You can't have a clear shot from there," Garrus said.  
"I'm not called 'Crackshot' for no reason."

* * *

 **35th Target:**

Pulling the trigger, her bullet shot through the air, shot through the glass window and hit him in the back of the head before he could shoot Blaise.

* * *

 **36th Target:**

"Hey Shepard, help me out of here," she called out to the commander who pulled her back in through the window. "Blank, how long left?"  
"I'm getting the last of the data now."

Grabbing her rifle, she placed it into a briefcase at the side and began to run down the stairs. "Ghost, wait until we give the clear to sound the alarm. Juggernaut, take the vent next to you to get into the corridor. There is a guard underneath, take her badge and ID, as long as they don't look to close you should be ok. Fake getting ghost to hospital treatment." Hermione, Chessmaster, instructed. "Harlequin get Krios out of there. Poison, Vakarian is your responsibility."

"We'll meet at the reassembly point. Move."

* * *

 **37th Target:**

"So you got your guy… I think that was the calmest assignment I've ever been on. There's usually a shoot out..." Shepard mumbled. Crackshot grinned. "Yup. So… what do you need us for?"  
"Do you know about what happened on freedom's progress?"  
"We heard about it," Blank said, slurping her cafpow  
"Well, I know who did it. It was the collectors and we're gonna take them down."  
"You do realise that they are behind the omega 4 relay? That's basically suicide," Poison grumbled.

"That's why I'm recruiting the best."

* * *

 **4th File:**

Shepard didn't need to do much convincing to get them on board, mostly because she had Crackshot on her side and apparently Crackshot's approval resulted in immediate approval from Blank, Juggernaut and Harlequin. Poison and Ghost followed soon after and Chessmaster joined begrudgingly.

They were an interesting bunch and easily referred to each other as 'sisters'. Shepard couldn't help but wish she could have had that kind of connection with people, after her resurrection she had lost most of her friendships. Kaidan's response to her working with Cerberus, despite the fact that she tried to tell him that it wasn't willing, was heartbreaking and she couldn't help but feel that coming back hadn't been worth it (even if she had the chance to meet her friends again).

* * *

 **38th Target:**

It was in a large briefing room when the Sisterhood greeted the other crew. "Crackshot, I'm the weapons tech of the group."

"Codename: Harlequin. Infiltration expert."  
"Codename: Juggernaut. I hit things."  
"Poison. You can guess what I do."  
"Ghost, I'm the grifter and connector."

"Grifter?" Caleb inquired  
"I sneak around acting as different people to make our marks more vulnerable. More often than not, I'm the one who administers the poison's Draga makes."  
"Chessmaster, I'm the strategist."

Then there was silence. "Anyone seen Blank?"

* * *

 **39th Target:**

Joker was in the middle of waiting for a new destination when the door to the cockpit opened as he flipped through a fornax magazine in his omnitool. He rushed to close the screen before a blond girl in old school clothing from the last century walked in sipping from a straw. Waving at him, she smiled and asked if she could sit on the co-pilot seat. "Go ahead," he told her awkwardly, coughing.

"You're a sister?" he asked, praying that she hadn't seen his screen. It was bad enough Shepard, his boss, had seen him reading Fornax. He didn't need his new crewmate knowing that he did. "Yeah," she said simply, pulling up a screen on her omni tool.

"What's your name?" she asked him.  
"Jeff Moreau, most call me Joker."  
"I'm Blank."  
"Blank? The hacker?"  
"Yep. Mind if I stick around here? Everywhere else is super crowded…"

"Sure,"

* * *

 **40th Target:**

"I gotta know, were you the one who hacked CSec and put their bar tab on them?"  
"Sorta, kinda, maybe?"  
"Ok, _you_ are my _idol_."

Her laugh was infectious.

* * *

 **41st Target:**

Something Joker realised early on was that Blank liked to answer comms in odd and intriguing ways, especially since Shepard had taken to using her for hacking (mostly because she was a lot faster than the commander and the engineers that went with her into the field). Some greetings were as normal as "How may I assist you," and others as funny as:

"How may I save your ass today?"  
"Oracle of the Sisterhood. Speak if you deign to hear truth"  
"This is the Office of Unmitigated Superiority. I am always ready. With the awesome power I have in this room, all I need is 15 seconds to nail the creep you're looking for."

At the last one, he couldn't help but ask "Really, 15 seconds?". She merely looked at him and gave a cheerful smile before saying "If that."

* * *

 **42nd Target:**

Joker loved being around Blank, whatever her real name was. It was a lot easier being around her than EDI (mostly because he had seen Shepard and the old crew fight against geth and the destruction AI brought and he was still wary of AI).

It was one day when the two sat in the cockpit, as he tried to avoid enemy fire from a ship that was chasing them out of Omega, while she tried to hack the opposite ships systems when he realised just how great she was. Everyone on the comms was yelling at her to hurry and hack their enemies as the ship got nearer and nearer with their shots when she yelled "Okay, you know how on Star Trek when Captain Kirk asked McCoy to do something totally impossible and McCoy says, 'Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker!'?"

" _Yeah_? Are you trying to tell me to stop expecting miracles?" he asked her, taking a hard turn  
"No, I'm saying I'm not a doctor." she grinned, pressing a button and the attacking ship to stop in its tracks  
"That's my girl."

He hadn't expected the warmth from her after he said that… it was kind of cute…

"Their systems had really shitty firewalls, nothing like CSec. It was too easy."

* * *

 **43rd Target:**

Thane wasn't expecting Crackshot to become his sparring partner. While he was trained in the compact, she had obviously been trained as an N7. The same way Juggernaut was also obviously N7. It was in the way they moved, the way they acted. They stood the same way as Shepard, all three unable to completely hide the muscle memory. However the two Sisters had taught themselves to conceal it behind wisecracks and casual attitudes that went against their military training.

Crackshot… was a woman that deserved respect. From the little he was able to wheedle out of her, she was the one who brought everyone together for the Sisterhood faction. He had told her some of his targets in return and how is compact training had worked ('an eye for an eye' as humans liked to say).

* * *

 **44th Target:**

"You have Kepral's?" she had asked him one day, but he couldn't help but feel that it was less of a question and more of a statement. He affirmed it and explained the issue. "Isn't there a cure?" she had asked. He gave a smile, "The Hanar have made a genetic engineering program in the past few years, to help us adapt. However I do not believe that I will still draw breath by the time it bears fruit."

"It seems to be the Hanar care more for saving the people to come, than those who are suffering now."  
"It is to help the species as a who-"  
"Don't even start with 'the bigger picture' crap Thane. That nonsense is why I am a sister. Do you know what our creed is?"  
"What?"

" _The good of the many does not exceed the good of the few"_

He was honored to see such righteous fury on his account.

* * *

 **45th Target:**

"Why not have a transplant?"  
"There are others more deserving than I."  
"Is there _any_ way we can help? Ghost has contacts and Blank could help. Poison isn't just good at making poisons you know? And the Normandy has a state of the art medical bay, I doubt Shepard wouldn't want to help you Thane."  
"No thank you. It's being attended to. If the finest medical minds in the Hanar Illuminated Primacy cannot solve the problem, I doubt they could."

He was surprised when she grabbed his collar and growled "Stop trusting the people who put you in the backseat because it wouldn't _benefit them_ and waited so long to start helping people."

* * *

 **46th Target:**

When Kolyat was in danger, he was surprised when the first person he went to before Shepard was Crackshot. "He has taken some of my skills and is difficult to dete-" he began only to be interrupted by Blank's slurping before she said "Found him".

With Shepard's reputation and that of Scales Consulting and Associates (a front for Crackshot's group), his son was able to get away with community service. He was blessed to have met such kind people. A light in the dark, growing expanse of space.

* * *

 ** _Hello all! Sorry it took me a while lost track of time as I struggled with another fic ^-^;; Thank you to Death's Inevitable Kiss for the lovely prompt, I have plans for that [evil cackle], I'm still taking prompts and you can bring up any specific quests you want me to do, I may have already said this, but this is mostly just a fic showing group interactions as a crew._**

 ** _In terms of Luna's implied Asexuality, to be honest, I see Luna as this hyper girl but a girl who kind of lives on logic (hence the use of the Salarian comparison). She's not the best with social interactions because of her 'retro' likes (i.e star trek) and her computer focuses and I thought I'd bring that up early on._**

 ** _Here we also see the Sisterhood in action doing what they do best (so much so that Shepard is happy things were relatively calm for once) as well as Harriet and Thane's interactions as friends._**

 ** _Tell me what you think ^-^_**


End file.
